


Sleepaway camp crossover style

by scarletokami75



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, One Piece, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Archery, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Character Death, Decapitation, Drowning, F/M, Horror, Loss of Parent(s), Original Character(s), Skinny Dipping, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletokami75/pseuds/scarletokami75
Summary: Jade had survived from the boat accident that killed both her father and Sister. Years later she had been adopted by Ain and Luffy. Both Luffy and Jade are heading to their summer camp but there is a killer lurking in there.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Original Female Character(s), Naraku (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sleepaway camp crossover style

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This Crossover parody that you are reading has horror violence, character deaths, strong language, and nudity.
> 
> I do not own One Piece,Inuyasha, Bleach, and Naruto

Prologue: The Boat Incident  
  
At a campground called Camp Riverside on the lake Nico Tanaka was on the boat with his two daughters named Robin and Jade who are two years apart.  
  
"Cut it out! Daddy, tell Jade to leave me alone." Robin whined.  
  
"Robin started it!" Jade shouted.  
  
"No I did not, you liar!" Robin argued.  
  
"Did too." Jade replied.  
  
"Did not." Robin replied.  
  
"Alright, let's settle down and stop fighting." Tanaka replied.  
  
"She started it." Robin replied as Jade sticks her tongue at her. Tanaka sees Sesshomaru's friends water skiing with a motorboat.  
  
"That looks neat." Robin complaint.  
  
"Can I try it, Dad?" Robin asked.  
  
"Maybe in a couple years, if we ever get a motorboat." Tanaka answered.  
  
"Can we go to the camp one summer? I bet they'd show us there?" Jade asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that." Tanaka answered as Kagome was water skiing while Sango and Bankotsu was sitting on the motorboat.  
  
"Hang in there, Kagome! You're doing great!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Can't we stop now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hey, Bankotsu. How about letting me take her out once, huh?" Sango asked.  
  
"Come on, Sango. You know I can't do that." Bankotsu answered.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a stiff. I know how to drive these things. My old man's got one twice as big." Sango replied.  
  
"Yeah, and is your old man gonna give me a job when I get fired?" Bankotsu asked.  
  
"Lighten up, will you? No one's gonna see us way out here." Sango answered as Jade and Robin gets up from the boat ad was about to push their father but they ended up tipping the boat over causing them to be dunked in the lake. Tanaka pops his head out of the water.  
  
"Oh, so you think it's funny, huh? You little schemers!" Tanaka replied.  
  
Back to Sango and Bankotsu who are on the motorboat.  
  
"Come on. Please?" Sango begged.  
  
"Alright." Bankotsu replied.  
  
"Super!" Sango replied.  
  
"But look, just for a minute." Bankotsu replied as the two switched seats. Now Sango is the driver and Bankotsu was the passenger.  
  
"Not too fast!" Bankotsu replied as Sesshomaru sees Tanaka and his daughters swimming in the lake.  
  
"Hey Tanaka, we gotta go meet the Doc. Tanaka! It's almost 4:30. Doc's gonna be here soon!" Sesshomaru shouted.  
  
"Come on, fellas. Doctor Ain is on her way up.  
  
"Doctor's coming?" Jade asked.  
  
"Is Luffy coming too?" Robin asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm afraid he's spending the weekend with his grandfather." Tanaka answered as Sango was driving the motorboat.  
  
"You look like a skiing hunchback! Straighten up, will ya?" Sango shouted as Kagome sees the boat with a Tanaka and his daughters in the water.  
  
"Turn! Turn the boat!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"What'd she say?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know." Bankotsu answered as Kagome screamed more louder.  
  
"There's a boat!" Kagome screamed as Sango and Bankotsu sees them and they were about to crash.  
  
"Stop the motor. Holy shit! Turn it! Turn the wheel!" Bankotsu shouted as Sango tries to turn the wheel.  
  
"I can't turn it!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Give me the wheel!" Bankotsu shouted as he accidentally pushed the lever causing the motorboat to speed faster and hit Tanaka and his daughters.  
  
"Tanaka!" Sesshomaru shouted as Bankotsu and Sango turns their head around when Kagome screamed bloody murder  
  
"Oh my God! Somebody help those people! Get in the water Get them onto the boat, please!" Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru watches the girl screaming.  
  
"Oh my God, we just hit them both.Oh my God. Somebody help them!" Kagome screamed as blood began to spill on the water.  
  
"Please. Help them! Please! They're gonna die, I know it! Please! Hurry! Help them! Please help them! Oh my God, we just hit them both!" Kagome shouted as Jade's body floated on the water.


End file.
